


Maybe we’re heroes (but we’re probably just fools in love)

by maccabird_23



Series: Fuck the Ten-year Plan [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I maybe told Erik a little too much during the two days we were both drafted. But I was grateful that he did. The next day I took Pat out on a date and…” Johnny couldn’t put words to what followed. It was caught in his throat. Like all those bad YA novels Pat read – where teens fell fast and hard just to crash and burn. Love conquering all by the last page. It was grossly saccharine but Jon had accepted his lot in life a long time ago. “We held hands and kissed. Promised each other we’d make it work.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we’re heroes (but we’re probably just fools in love)

 

 

Jonathan was use to cameras and lights being in his face - at this point in his career it was an everyday occurrence. He’d given interviews practically naked. Sweating all over reporters after games but this was a whole new monster. He knew what answers ESPN fans wanted out of him but the Jon Stewart Show was an audience full of hippies and bleeding hearts.

 

As far as stereotypes go - they probably expected him to punch someone as much as he expected them to start toking up mid-interview. This is one of the reasons he hadn’t killed his midget of a fiancé yet. He needed Kane to control the interview while he stared daggers at the camera. Maybe he could start mumbling to himself in French and Stewart would just not ask him anything - thinking Jonathan didn’t speak English. Small hopes.

“So how have you guys been? It’s been a hell of a year so far with becoming the face of LGBTQ representation in sports and all.” The audience laughed like they’d been cattle prodded and Stewart’s easy camaraderie was suppose to make them comfortable but Jon didn’t trust guys who were friendly straight off the bat. If the words _douchebag_ and _dick-face_ weren’t slipped into the first meeting then a guy had something to hide.

 

Patrick didn’t seem to agree if his camera-perfect laugh was anything to go by. “It’s definitely amazing and humbling what a positive response we’ve gotten from everyone since coming out.”

 

Toews eyed the screen, taking in what a sight him and Pat made. Patrick was all easy smiles and loose shoulders – turning his blue gaze from the audience to Stewart and then to Johnny. That was his cue and with a stiff back he plastered a smile on his face. “We’re very thankful that the league, media and fans have supported our decision to come out.”

 

His voice sounded strained and booming. He grimaced into the beat of silence that followed. This was going down Hindenburg style fast. Toews let out a sigh of relief when Stewart quickly followed it up with his next question.  

  

“Everyone seems to have nothing but good things to say about you. It’s a bit scary to be honest and not just because you beat up huge guys for a living.” Stewart threw his interview cards on the desk – turning an exasperated face to the camera as the audience laughed on cue. “But seriously guys. There has been silence from one pretty important outlet. The Russian government and media pertaining to the Olympics have yet to chime in. Does it make you nervous?”

 

Johnny let his gaze fall on Pat as the smaller man bent forward – tilting his head to the side as he eyed Stewart. Jon knew the camera was zooming in – getting a shot that screamed personal and meaningful. Jonathan was just happy that Pat was taking the lead on this one. “Johnny and I have talked about it and we decided that it doesn’t matter. We can’t change the world and their politics but we can still make a difference. Just by playing our game and lighting it up in Sochi we can let a younger generation know that they can do it too.”

 

There was a deafening amount of applause and cheers before Pat had even finished speaking and it stunned Jon. It reminded him of the first game they had played after coming out. The crowd had chanted their names when they had skated out on the ice like they had just won the Stanley Cup. Patrick gripped his hand and he could tell that Pat was thinking the same thing.

 

“Now Jonathan - the next question might actually mean life or death. So be very careful with your answer.” Stewart raised an eyebrow and Jon wasn’t sure if the greying man was mocking him but he rolled with it. “When was the first time you and Patrick met? Remember – if you don’t know the answer you might being going home to a cold bed tonight, buddy.”

 

Jonathan laughed – the first natural response he gave all day. This was definitely a question he could answer. If given the time he could write a book about it. Pen an entire story about the teen that stole his heart all those years ago. “We were thirteen and it was fall in Buffalo. I was commuting from Canada just to play for the Junior Flyers. Pat had a buzz cut and sandals that must’ve made his feet cold.  He was quiet in the locker room but on the ice you couldn’t shut the kid up. Just chirping like he didn’t need to breathe.”

 

The crowd was unsettling silent and Jon wondered if he fucked up. He went over the words in his head – thinking he must’ve cursed or said something unseemly. It would’ve been majorly scarring if he let it slip that his first inappropriate boner had been for Kaner. Which was true but still – TMI for a national broadcast.

 

The look Stewart was giving him eased his worries – the older man was all soft smiles and goofy eyes. “That was pretty detailed and truly adorable, Jonathan. Did you start dating then or was there a wooing period?”

 

Patrick laughed – bumping their shoulders together as he wiggled five fingers into the air. “Five years. The wooing mostly consisted of Johnny telling me ‘good game’ after we played against each other. We’d email back and forth about hockey and teams we were playing on. Johnny would never pass up the opportunity to let me know he’d been named captain. But just friends until we were eighteen.”   

 

Stewart squinted at them - disbelieving. Making the wrinkles in his forehead crease as he staged whispered with his hand. “And what happened when you were eighteen?”

 

Johnny took the wheel on this one. Knowing that Patrick’s recollection of events might just be an entire litany of chirps aimed at Jon. At least his memory would be as close to the truth as they could possibly tell. “I spent most of Worlds watching Patrick play and I kinda knew that I was falling for him. So I gathered up all the courage I had and…”

 

“Glared at me from the other side of a nice restaurant. When Erik Johnson finally let me in on the little secret that you liked me – I walked over and asked you out.” Pat’s turn of events might have been littered with white lies and Erik was probably going to have Avs PR call him in the next hour about doing media interviews. But at least it was PG enough to ease Jon into a laugh - blushing as the crowd cheered like Kaner had just scored a game winner.     

 

“I maybe told Erik a little too much during the two days we were both drafted. But I was grateful that he did. The next day I took Pat out on a date and…” Johnny couldn’t put words to what followed. It was caught in his throat. Like all those bad YA novels Pat read – where teens fell fast and hard just to crash and burn. Love conquering all by the last page. It was grossly saccharine but Jon had accepted his lot in life a long time ago. “We held hands and kissed. Promised each other we’d make it work.”

 

The audience cooed and awed but Jon could see Patrick roll his eyes. He followed suit and that’s when they started playing _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ from the overhead speakers. This was definitely going to get them chirped in the locker room tomorrow. Hopefully the show was copyrighted and they couldn’t play it on any jumbotrons. That would be a whole new level of hell Jon wasn’t prepared for.

 

Stewart saved them from further embarrassment by waving his arms in the air. “Stop playing the Beatles. It costs a million dollars to play each verse. We’ll go bankrupt!” He grinned, turning to them at the last moment. “I want to thank my guests – Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews. Can you guys stay a little longer for our online viewers?”

 

Jonathan was already shaking his head – an apologetic smile taking form when Patrick raised their joined hands in the air. “We have to leave early for our game tomorrow so I guess this is the best time to announce that me and Johnny are engaged.”

 

It wasn’t planned and Jonathan was left gaping at the gleefully, clamoring audience. Stewart let out an audible guffaw before throwing his cards in the air. “Congratulations and mazel tov. You wild kids.”

 

It took a while before Jon was calm enough to rationalize that he couldn’t murder his fiancé and teammate. Not until they were alone and there weren’t any witnesses. At least, not until Jon Stewart was out of their dressing room.  

 

“You did an amazing job. I hope I didn’t ask anything too personal but I just wanted to let you know how important this was.” There was earnestness to the comedian’s face that made Johnny believe that he wasn’t just being cordial. “You two are just kids but someone younger is going to watch this and know they might have a chance in this world. To play sports, to get married or to just be happy.”

 

Jonathan nodded – turning to Patrick who was blushing. The whole momentousness of what they were doing finally crashing down on them. Jon imagined himself at thirteen. What it would have meant if he could have turned on the television to see one of his idols – a Joe Sakic or a Paul Kariya – saying he was just like him.

 

Maybe he would have been less guarded – playing like there was a chip on his shoulder. Like there was already one strike against him. Maybe he wouldn’t have waited five years just to ask out the boy he liked.

 

All those years of battling to be better than everyone else - meticulously planning their future and stressing at every obstacle would be worth it. If him and Pat could give one kid that chance than it was worth it.

 

“Did you hear that, Peeks? Our epic love is gonna change the world.” Johnny snarked once they were alone but the crack in his voice – the tilt of his mouth gave it all away.  

 

“Don’t you fucking dare pretend like you’re not about to cry.” Patrick was already way ahead of him – his lashes getting wet as he blinked back tears. He wrapped his arms around Johnny’s middle, head resting against his chest. Jon settled his cheek on top of those curls –breathing Patrick in. “We’re gonna be some kid's heroes, baby.” 


End file.
